Bagel Bites and Boobs
by BlackButlerKitty
Summary: Austin and Ally's son Andy is in a LOT trouble... One Shot


**Author's Note: This story is dedicated to my friend XxOnlyRainbowsAfterRainxX, who also gave me the idea for the story and told me if I didn't she'd beat me up... Anyywaysss She is an over the top AMAZING author and if you are a fan of Austin & Ally then you should seriously read her stories. Enough of this, onto the story :D**

The whole family was standing in the living room. Austin was casually eating a bagel bite while Ally stared at their fourteen-year old son, Andy.

"Andy, you do realize why we're here right?"

"No idea." Ally's eyes hardened.

"AAAAnnndddyyy." He looked up at her.

"Yeah?"

"You know what you did and you need to be serious about this." Andy smiled innocently.

"Why so serious." There was a short laugh followed by loud coughing as Austin choked on his Bagel Bite. Ally turned around and began glaring at Austin.

"This is not funny Austin! He grabbed a girl's boob!" Andy spoke up from behind her. Austin stared at her then looked at Andy and continued to munch on his Bagel Bites quietly while Ally continued to glare at him.

"Do you not understand the significance of the fact that he grabbed a girl's boob without her permission?"

"Wait so all I needed to do was ask for permission?!" Ally groaned.

"You shouldn't be grabbing girls boobs in the first place."

"But mooommmm they were calling to me. They wanted me to touch them. I'm telling you, they were talking to me. _Come here Andy…. We know you want to… Just a gentle squeeze."_ Ally covered her face and shook her head.

"I don't need details Andy. It doesn't matter why you did it, you shouldn't have done it."

"They looked so squishy though…" Ally groaned again and looked at Austin.

"Would you please talk to your son for me?" Austin gaped up at her and whispered.

"I'm not very sure if you should trust me to do that." She rolled her eyes.

"You'll be fine." He closed his mouth and looked around Ally to Andy.

"Well Andy…"

"Yes dad?"  
"You're in a lot of trouble with your mother it seems." Ally slapped Austin upside the head.  
"He's in trouble with you too! You can at least take some responsibility!"

"Mom you're making it sound like he just up and told me to go touch a girl's boobs."

"Well how do I know he didn't?!" Austin looked up at Ally doubtfully, sauce from the Bagel Bite smeared on his cheek.

"Okay… That makes sense, but you could at least make him understand how wrong it is what he did." Austin nodded and looked back at his son.

"It was very wrong what you did." Andy nodded.

"I understand." Austin looked back up at his wife.  
"Alright! He understands. I think we're done here." Austin started to get up and Ally pushed him back down.

"He does NOT understand, you need to drill it into his little hormonal head how bad it was what he did. "

"Are you trying to get me to give him the sex talk?"

"No! He's way too young for that!" He looked at Andy and shrugged.

"Well your mom and I first did it when we were seventeen…"

"AUSTIN! YOU DON'T NEED TO INFLUENCE HIM!"

"Well it's true… Then we did it when were 28 and your mom got preggers with you!"

"Gross dad I don't need to know that." Andy said covering his ears. Ally knocked Austin over the head and glared at him.

"Austin you could at least act like you care!" He looked up at Ally.

"You want me to act like I care?" She nodded and looked back at Andy. Austin winked at Andy and stood up.

"Alright little mister! You are in a _lot_ of trouble! The fact that you even _thought_ about grabbing some young girl's boob is just disgusting!" Ally gapped at Austin.

"Uh Austin… You can calm down..."

"No! He needs to understand how bad it is what he did! He can't just be going around grabbing boobs! I mean come on! Do you really want to hear a story one day about our son that talks about him grabbing some girls boob? ONE DAY, ANDY MOON WAS JUST WALKING DOWN THE HALLWAY! I'M TELLING YOU, JUST WALKING AND HE SAW THIS REAL PRETTY GIRL NAMED SARAH AND THEY STARTED TALKING AND THEN… HE GRABBED HER BOOB!" Andy burst out into peals of laughter as Ally continued to glare.

"This isn't funny! Andy is in a lot of trouble for this! Do you know he was almost expelled for this?" Andy rolled his eyes and looked at his dad.

"I wasn't almost expelled, they just said if I did it again _then_ I'd be expelled." Austin looked back at the mad woman and smiled.

"See? You're just over exaggerating."

"HE TOUCHED. A WOMAN'S. BOOB"

"Correction, a _girl's_ boob" Andy remarked. Ally glared at him once again, resisting the urge to throw him in the dumpster out back.

"Just don't do it again." Austin said softly, not wanting his wife to kill everyone.

"Alright, can I go now?"

"Yep, but finish your homework before you play video games or anything" Andy stood up and walked away, off to 'do his homework.'

"I'm just gonna go eat some food." Ally said slowly and walked to kitchen as Austin hurried to get out of the room.

"AUSTIN YOU ATE ALL THE BAGEL BITES!"


End file.
